To-Do List
Welcome to the to-do list! Before doing anything listed here, please keep in mind: *Other than Minor jobs, please get permission from SilverstarOfRippleClan or CaikCat before doing a job. *Suggestions posted on the Suggestion page will often be added as jobs here. *Doing these jobs will eventually get you noticed and give you favour amongst our members, which may result in being ranked up. *Remember to keep within the rules while doing a job. *Unfortunately we cannot keep a list of jobs for every single member so if you want a personal to-do list, we recommend using a Word Document (or TextEdit for Mac) or any other means of writing things down. Now that's out of the way, here's sorting... 1. Minor Jobs Anyone can do minor jobs and will not need to inform an admin. These can range from spell-checks to sprucing a page up, including everything in between. 2. Moderate Jobs In order to do a moderate job, please tell an admin or higher before attempting to do so. These can range from typing a short page to making art. 3. Large Jobs These have the same requirements as moderate jobs and can be done by at max 3 people at once (although you must verify with all the members doing so first while it is also perfectly alright to do these by yourself). These can be making pages to general cleaning of the Wiki. 4. Projects These are rather self-explanatory from the name so I can just give you a summary, however, for projects please inform SilverstarOfRippleClan '''ONLY'. Projects are larger than Large Jobs and can be done by any number of people. These tend to be the most fun job to do because they often involve art or video and are done by multiple people. It is not recommended that you do a project by yourself. '' 5. Admin-Only Members with "admin" or "bureaucrat" status can only do these jobs. 'Minor Jobs' *Spell/Grammar check of home page *Spell/Grammar check of rule page *Spell/Grammar check of List of Legit Prefixes and Suffixes for Names *Spell/Grammar check of help page 2 *Spell/Grammar check of help page 3 *Spell/Grammar check of List of Members *Spell/Grammar check of gathering *Spell/Grammar check of half-moon healer meeting page *Add Ashcloud to appropriate categories *Add Batstar to appropriate categories *Add Beatrix to appropriate categories *Add Blackheart Rogues to appropriate categories *Add Brightwillow to appropriate categories *Add Gathering to appropriate categories *Add Half Moon Healer Meeting to appropriate categories *Add Nightstorm to appropriate categories *Add Palepelt to appropriate categories *Add Redstar to appropriate categories *Add Siren to appropriate categories *Add Sweetstar to appropriate categories *Add Wildclaw to appropriate categories Moderate Jobs *Lengthen Half Moon Healer Meeting *Write a page for Kingdoms (navigation) *Write a page for Rogues and Loners (navigation) *Write a page for Special Events (navigation) *Create new help videos for certain pages *Write new help pages Large Jobs *Every photo/image needs categorized *Every photo/image needs a description This page is unfinished and should be left alone until finished by CaikCat. However, feel free to do any of the minor jobs listed. CaikCat (talk) 20:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Help Pages